Becoming Luke Smith AKA the (Un)Official Encyclopedia Clydanica
by Tif S
Summary: Sarah Jane, Maria, Clyde and Luke decide to record Luke's progress in human development and learning with Mr. Smith's help, borrowing Clyde's common phrase "Encyclopedia Clydanica" for their compilation's title. (A collection of snapshots both short and long) with a foreword by Sarah Jane Smith. Taking requests.
1. Foreword by Sarah Jane Smith

_**A/N: Hello, well I was always a fan of Doctor Who and so I decided to try watching the spin off shows. I started watching Sarah Jane Adventures on a whim, and I'm really enjoying it. This little idea for a collection of shorts came about and I decided to write it. Roughly I'd say it'll mostly be set early in the show, but I could include some stuff set later as well.**_

* * *

 **Foreword**

Sarah Jane's POV

"Are you sure about this?" I mean it was only a joke, at least that's what Clyde told me." Luke looked at Maria then at Clyde.

"If you think about it, it isn't such a bad idea, right Sarah Jane? This way, you can ask Mr. Smith to find it for you if you ever need help with anything not related to aliens."

I nodded with a smile. "It's probably smart." Plus having records of Luke's progress could be helpful.

"Luke, this is exciting. Encyclopedia Clydanica is going to become a reality. It'll be your own guide from your best mates."

"If you guys think it's a good idea, we should do it." Luke said. "But what exactly would we do?"

"Mr. Smith, I need you." I called Mr. Smith.

After the computer came out, Luke turned to me. "Mum, how would Mr. Smith be able to know all this stuff?"

"If you were to recall specific instances, with Sarah Jane's, Clyde's and Maria's help, I would be able to categorize the episode, and file when it happened." Mr. Smith explained.

"Like a diary!" Maria said.

"Precisely." I said. "Every time something notable happens, we'll tell the story to Mr. Smith, and he'll archive it for you."

"Cool." Luke said.

"Sarah Jane, Luke," Mr. Smith said. "Is there a name you'd like for this archive?"

"Encyclopedia Clydanica Mr. Smith." Luke grins looking at Clyde and Maria.

* * *

The children were off for tea at Maria's when I decided to record an entry for Luke's encyclopedia, a foreword if you will, and a message for Luke.

"Mr. Smith, I need you." I said.

"Yes Sarah Jane, how may I be of assistance?"

"I'd like to add a message to Luke's archive."

"Certainly. I've begun recording."

 _Luke, the day I found you, you told Maria and I that you were everyone. You saved the world on the day you were born. That day, you became Luke Smith, my son. I hope that this archive can help you in finding out just who Luke Smith can become._

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, this collection of shorts will basically focus on Luke learning about different concepts from Clyde, Maria, Sarah Jane and others. They can be tags to episodes, they can be completely unrelated. I've got a few ideas of my own, the first of which I will post later, but I'm completely open to ideas and requests as always._**


	2. Girl Talk Sarah Jane Warriors of Kudlak

_**A/N: Well, this particular prompt is something I came up with after watching the Warriors of Kudlak and seeing the end. There will probably be two or three possible parts surrounding this topic as far as it being a tag to Warriors of Kudlak goes. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing recognizable. It all belongs to the BBC and the creators of the Doctor Who Universe. I'm just having a bit of fun.**_

* * *

 **Girl Talk (Advice From Mum [Warriors of Kudlak])**

Luke's POV

 _After Combat 3000, when we saved everyone from the Mistress, Jen kissed me, and I don't know why. I couldn't stop thinking about it. It made me feel strange_...

"What are you thinking on? You've got that look." We'd just returned back to the house. Maria had gone home to check in with her dad, and we'd dropped Clyde off a few moments ago with an excuse about a science project for school that had run long.

"What look?"

"The 'I've got a question' look." Mum said.

"Clyde told me it wasn't a question that Mums could answer. But he couldn't either."

"Well if Clyde couldn't answer it," Mum sat across from me. "I don't think he'd know whether your Mum could or not. So, what's your question?"

"Why would a girl... kiss you?"

"Oh," Mum smiled to herself. "Is this about that girl at Combat 3000?"

I nodded."Is there a reason why? I know you do, but Clyde and Maria said that's a Mum thing. She's not my Mum, you are. So is there another reason?"

Mum thought about it. "Sometimes…it can be because they like you. Sometimes other reasons."

I thought about it. "How do you know which is which?" And then I thought about it more. Maria said she liked me, but she'd never done that. "But then how come Maria never…? She's a girl she says she likes me."

Mum shook her head laughing, why was she laughing? "It's a bit more complicated than all that Luke."

"How much more?"

"Well, let's just say there's a reason Clyde couldn't answer you. Perhaps Maria could be of more assistance."

"Thanks Mum." I stood. "I'm going to go talk to her now."

"Luke," Mum called.

I stopped and turned.

"'Just...try not to be so direct."

"Why?"

"It could get confusing."

And it wasn't already? I nodded smiling. "Sure thing Mum, I'll be back later."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So there will be a second part to this where Luke goes to talk to Maria, and we will hear her thoughts as well. If you have any requests for things Luke could learn about, let me know. Also let me know your thoughts in general. I'd love to know what you think.**_


	3. Girl Talk Maria Warriors of Kudlak

_**A/N: Hello, here with another installment of Encyclopedia Clydanica. This is the second part of the Girl Talk series that takes place directly after Warriors of Kudlak. As usual I own nothing recognizable, just the scenarios. Sarah Jane Adventures belongs to the respective creators and BBC. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Girl Talk (Advice from Maria) [Warriors of Kudlak]**

Maria's POV

 _Luke always came round, at least twice a week, that is if I wasn't at his, so what was it that was so strange about this time?_

"Oh hullo Luke." I heard Dad's voice in the hallway as I came downstairs. "Maria! Luke's here."

"Coming!" I called. I met Luke at the foot of the stairs. "Hi,"

"Er, um… hi again." Luke smiled. "Sorry, I know we just saw each other."

"So what?" I laughed. "Come on." I pulled Luke upstairs.

"Not too long you two." Dad said. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Won't be but a moment Mr. Jackson." Luke shouted down.

"Course." I could hear the doubt in my dad's voice. I simply shook my head.

I closed the bedroom door, just enough so that Dad wouldn't hear, but enough do that I could hear when he came up. "What's going on? Are you feeling alright?" I noticed Luke looked nervous about something. "Did something else happen? Is it Sarah Jane?"

"No, I mean not exactly...er...Mum's fine." Luke added quickly. "It's just…" He bit his lip.

"Luke…" I poked him in the shoulder. "Come on out with it." Despite everything, Luke was an open book.

"Do you remember what happened...before we left with…?"

I thought back to the day's events, wondering what could possibly have Luke this jittery, and then I remembered. "Is this about the girl?" I held back laughter. "Jen?"

Luke ducked his head as the tips of his ears reddened. "Well, do you know why? I mean why would she do that?"

"What, you mean _kiss you_?"

Luke nodded.

"Well, it's different for everyone…" I said. "I mean it's just a feeling, when a girl likes a boy, sometimes it just," I shrugged. "Well...it happens."

"So does that mean Jen fancies me?" Luke asked. "That's what Clyde called it."

"Er, well I don't know." I said. For some reason I was feeling a spinning in my stomach at the thought. And as I looked at Luke, well it moved from my stomach to my head. "Did you?" Why did this seem so strange? We were mates. I didn't… I couldn't, but did I?

"It all happened rather quickly." Luke said. "I don't really know. We never really talked. She said it was just a...a…"

And then without thinking, I leaned over and kissed Luke on the cheek.

"Thank you." Luke finished. He then blinked and looked at me. "Er...so...do you have an answer now?" He seemed dazed. I was too.

 _Maria, how could you be so stupid?_

I stood and backed away. "I'm...sorry...sorry, er I'm just going to run to the loo and wash before supper...sorry. I guess...I'll see you around." I ran out of the bedroom.

"Maria!" I threw the door shut behind me as Luke called out. I leaned against the sink and took a breath. _You just ruined everything Maria Jackson._

Luke's POV

I flinched as I heard the bathroom door slam at the same moment Mr. Jackson came upstairs.

"Everything alright?" Mr. Jackson glanced at me, hand midway to knocking on the open door. "Did the bathroom door stick again?"

I nodded without thinking, grateful for the excuse. "Yeah, I suppose so. Maria was just wrestling it closed I think." Somehow I had a feeling this was one of those things, like what we really do across Bannerman Road, that Mr. Jackson was better off not finding out about, especially since I didn't quite have it sorted yet. If the way Maria closed the door was any indication, I don't think she did either.

"Are you staying supper Luke?"

I shook my head. "Mum's expecting me home. She's waiting supper herself. She doesn't like eating alone." I replied. "Thank you for the invitation though Mr. Jackson."

"Of course Luke. You're always welcome." Mr. Jackson said. "Before you run off, would you mind passing along that food's hot?"

I nodded as Mr. Jackson turned away and headed back downstairs. After he left, I entered the hallway and walked over to the closed door knocking softly. "Maria, will you talk to me?"

"You don't talk to people in the loo Luke." Maria replied. Her voice was softer, choked somehow.

"Oh...um...okay. I was just wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine Luke, just leave."

"Maria," I listened closer. Was she...crying? "Did I do something?"

"No," Maria said. "It's fine Luke, could you just go?"

I nodded even though Maria couldn't see me as I reluctantly moved my hand away from the doorknob. "Mum's waiting supper. I should probably...it was nice seeing you, uh...thanks for your help. Oh, and your dad says supper's hot. See you tomorrow?"

I waited but there was no answer. "I guess I'll be seeing you then." I sighed. "Bye Maria." I turned and left.

 _That was strange, it felt different than when Jen kissed me, nicer. But why did Maria run off? Why was she crying? Did I do something wrong? Mum was right. This is confusing. What do I do now? Do you know Mr. Smith? I didn't think you would. I wonder if Clyde will know. Perhaps I'll ask him tomorrow. He couldn't answer me before, but maybe Maria will talk to him, since she won't talk to me. After all, best mates help each other right? Maybe he'll want to help._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well a bit of Lukria angst never hurt. I'm so sorry for leaving it like this, but there will be a part 3 involving Clyde helping out. So fear not. Also a choice my lovelies, would you like this Lukria pairing to extend throughout some more entries. I'm open to opinions as well as requests. They do not necessarily have to coordinate with episodes either. If you have any ideas, please send them my way.**_


End file.
